rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: A'keria Chanel Davenport Asia O'Hara Ophelia Hotass Trinity The Tuck Valentina You ladies...are safe. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: Wow you really brought it tonight! I loved the concept of both looks and the execution is amazing. The first look, you're a beautiful fairy and I love that the backdrops match, but I will clock the quality a bit, because it's the worst we've seen from you so far. Your inner saboteur was amazing as well. I LOVED what you did with the wings, it just gave both looks a connection that almost no one else had tonight. And again, you look great! Everything was on point and this is such a huge step up compared to last week. Roxxxy: And I oo- You KILLED this challenge omg, you look stunning. You literally did everything perfect, your best self look is amazing, I love the details on the wings and the flowy fabric. You completely took me off guard this episode. Your Inner Saboteur look was also stunning and I like the name, the detailing is so nice and something I've never seen before especially on a digital queen but I wish you had shoes, the wings turning a different shade and going down just completely tied the looks together, although you had an advantage this episode you crushed it. Next up...Honey Davenport Nicholas: WOW! tbh, I was not expecting you to do so well, because your runway haven't exactly been consistently good the entire season, but tonight was the best you've looked so far in the competition and I'm so proud of you. Your best self look was great and I loved the concept, but I do feel like the top part was really busy and the bottom was just meh. Your saboteur look was also really good, I loved how it connected with your best self look and also your name. Overall, I think you did excellent and I want you to keep up your good streak! Roxxxy: I love the concept you did, the wings on both looks tie them together and how the first look was white and the Inner Saboteur one was red. Your first look was very pretty, although it's a body suit there is so many added details that mask it and make you look amazing, I could totally see this as your best self cause you're literally an angel. Your Inner Saboteur completely reminds me of a devil which I'm guessing you were going for. Your name was a bit basic but you looked stunning for both looks, good job this wee Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: Tonight, I think you look stunning and your looks are probably my favorite, but I do feel like the overall concept was quite basic. I get what you were going for and although it worked really well, I do feel like there were stronger concepts that outshined yours. I think you also did a great job of capturing the essence of the theme in both looks, and overall you slayed. My critique for you is to have stronger concepts in not just your looks, but in other submissions. I think your execution is definitely there, but your concepts sometimes fall flat. Roxxxy: One thing I have to say is that your concept was kinda basic of just going from a pink look and a black look but another thing I have to say is that you look stunning. Your first look is so good, the pink feathers totally give me your best self but again it is pretty basic compared to the other 2 in the top. Your Inner Saboteur look was very basic as it's just a black dress but you still look gorgeous and I love that your name translates to the Darkness Lady. Next up...Manila Luzon Nicholas: Your looks tonight are honestly quite beautiful, but one of them doesn't fit the theme for me. I didn't get the concept of your best self look and honestly, it could've passed as your inner saboteur look. It didn't have the brightness and essence we should've got from your best self and also it's literally a used period pad. Your inner saboteur look is actually good and it actually fits the theme, but it feels disconnected from the first. Roxxxy: A pad? You submitted a pad for your best self.... I just wanna know how a female waste product is your best self, although you look amazing I don't get best self from this look at all. Your Inner Saboteur look was amazing, completely and totally get inner saboteur and I like your name but I really don't understand your first look. Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: We've seen you serve look and really slay the runway, and I was expecting quite a lot from you in this challenge, but honestly you left me really disappointed. Your best self, wasn't really you at your best, and honestly it might be the ugliest look we've seen from you so far. Your inner saboteur had some essence of darkness, but the color kind of ruined it. Also, this challenge was supposed to be about you, instead you chose to do cosplay as a villain from another movie, and it didn't work for me. You just came fresh off a win, and I really wanted you to continue to grow because I really do believe you can! Roxxxy: I don't know where to start for your best self look, it's just so underwhelming, you didn't even submit the full look which I know Nikita has a picture of. You look good but it just doesn't give me your best self and I can't see the full thing. I get Inner Saboteur from your second look but it's just so basic, it's a yellow body suit but I like your name. Last up...Yvie Oddly Nicholas: I'm just going to get straight to it, tonight was a huge miss for you. Your best self just didn't work for me and honestly, you inner saboteur was quite ugly. You look like an STD. Also your names was quite confusing, it seemed like you were naming the look more than you were naming what your inner saboteur would be. So far in this competition, everything you've done as just been a hit or miss and tonight was a miss. If you survive this week, absolutely everything must be a hit, or else it might be your time to go. Roxxxy: An orange? What does an Orange have to do with your best self, I don't see how an orange can be your best self. Like most people in the bottom you look good just you don't give off best self. For your Inner Saboteur you definitely give off that vibe but it's just a body suit, I do however like the green sort of melting off your body suit and the headpiece and boots really add to the look. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Lady Gaga You're safe. Dominique DaVine Your looks were digital perfection... Honey Davenport Tonight, I was touched by an angel, and a devil... Dominique DaVine Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Honey Davenport You're safe. Yvie Oddly Your looks were a disease to the runway... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Manila Luzon Your best self was not bloody good... Nikita Dragun The only thing you killed tonight might be your chances to stay... Manila Luzon You're safe. Nikita Dragun I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! You have 18 hours READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nikita Dragun Shantay you stay. You may join the other girls. Yvie Oddly You brought something odd to this competition, And we'll never forget it! Keep slaying QUEEN! Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts